Phaillanx
"Did you hear about our Urban Legend? Look around, it may seem like it's pretty safe here... but at night the nightmares are awakened. It's one of them, the watcher, owner of a dreadful jaw. The Devourer. After dusk, he leaves the Abyss and eats everything that he desires...especially young ones like you... so go back! To home you little reptile!" Can you imagine, how adults were frightened when they found their imagined creature in the Dark Master's army? Personality & Character He knows who he is and what he wants: an unemotional beast that wants to kill, just like the rest of his kind. At least he can kill like a true gentleman. He is a curious creature, wanting to know more about his victim. He spends his time tracking and studying his prey, before causing them a terrible death. The dragon emotional system intrigues him a lot, he often compares it to darker's. His attitude towards the rest of his fellow darkers is relative aloofness. In his mind, he is just a silent observer. Aware of his strong and weak points he tries to live away from those stronger than him. Skills & abilities His acid is very corrosive, comparable to that of a piranha swarm: quickly and efficiently digesting flesh/organic materials. He himself is immune to it, probably because his blood, his flesh, and even his saliva is acid. He is also immune to poison because it digests faster than it would start to intoxicate him. Phail has never tried mastering his element. He focused more on training his physical abilities than his acid powers. Acid Split Phaillanx produces a lot of acidic salivae that is continually leaking from his jaws. He can split it in two and stretch them apart, the total length being 7 meters. Often he also leaves acid puddles, which can and do melt the ground below them. Acid Coat Sometimes he secretes his acid on his own body. Weaknesses Elemental light. His acid is harmless in the water. Also, fire-based attacks are dangerous for him. Backstory As a hatchling,'' '' he was pretty lucky, because it was clear to bigger predators that if a little creature is filled with acid, then eating it is not the best idea. If any tried, then they usually ended up with burned to the bone wound. During his childhood, he had learned some predatory and camouflage techniques that he spent on night hunting. This lifestyle quickly became boring and too easy for him. His curiosity began to rise, demanding for him to try something new, check what he can do to change a boring hunt into an excellent experience. That had persuaded him to cooperate with an elite darker. He had joined his little group and invaded a small village. The memory from this event is pretty clear for him: A dark night and one little stupid victim, that helped him in the invasion. The rest of his past is blurred until he had joined the rest of his kind in the Bloody Dawn. He survived it, of course... But not without any scars, coming out of the battle with a damaged eye. After that, he left his gang that focused on attacking other, weaker darkers, and returned to his old hunter's lifestyle. The Warfang Break-in Relationships Crill Phail is probably much older than him but he has never reached his skills because he never got any reason to develop his powers. Though Phail is a lone hunter, he co-operates with him very well. RahKrok Rah irritates Phail really often because the bull darker probably has accidentaly bumped into him way too many times. Asphyxia Possible relationship (???) Gallery Phaillanx_by_lastkrystaldragon-d8po388.png|Reference sheet (concept) Phail.png|Current Reference DSC_4963.png|Head shape 5144ea87ed03cae23b9307113821797e-dcfztzf.png|Phaillanx in a cave Notes * He is literally a omnivore, which explains his habits of trying to eat everything that he can digest: Flesh, wood, grass, etc. * Despite his fish-like appearance, he doesn't like water * He actually does has a really tiny tongue. * Young dragons can easily fit in his mouth. * He lives in an abandoned house in an invaded village, which is relatively decrepit. * He named himself after an inscription that he had found in his hideout; at first he couldn't read it, so he forced one of his victims to read it. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite